


Where We Began

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian is back and Robin is faced with the hardest decision he'll ever have to make: doing the honorable thing or staying with the woman who brought love back into his life. Regina has a horrible accident, and Henry comes to her aid leaving his relations with Emma strained. Can true love triumph even in the unlikeliest of circumstances? [Outlaw Queen]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Began

Emma watched as Regina stormed out of the diner angrily. What had she done? She just wanted to save the poor woman who'd been a prisoner with her back in the Enchanted Forest. It seemed inhumane to just leave her there to die. She never put two and two together when the woman introduced herself as Marian. Wasn't Marian a common name in the Enchanted Forest anyway?

Emma took a deep breath trying to steady her nerves, to afraid to meditate on that tiny disruption in the time stream she had probably caused. She looked at the woman, huddled up with the outlaw and their son. Tears stained their cheeks as they held onto each other tentatively.

Emma took a deep breath, wishing she was back in New York where revenge hungry wicked witch's bent on changing their past didn't exist. She almost thought marrying the flying monkey would've been less cumbersome than this, almost.

"Hey love, what happened with Regina back there?" the tall dark and handsome pirate inquired. She looked at him, recounting their passionate make out session from earlier. She felt something for him that she wanted to further explore but the only thing her mind gravitated to was what she'd done to Regina.

" _You're just like your mother."_ the former Evil Queen's words resonated in her mind like a broken record, over and over again.

There was no way she was going to fix this. She should've listened to Hook and left her in the past to die as cold as it felt to her heart. Marian was supposed to die, but she was here in Storybrooke. Their tearful reunion should've warmed her heart but why did it feel so hollow?

"Swan…Did you hear me?" Hook inquired pulling her out of her disarray of thoughts.

"That happened." Emma mouthed silently, pointing to the happy reunion. Killian looked at the smiling Outlaw, clinging to his _deceased_ wife, the pieces coming together in his mind.

"Marian…" he muttered, testing the name on his lips before giving Emma a sharp glance, "We brought back Robin's dead wife. You've messed with Regina's true love."

"Yes it seems I did end up screwing something very crucial up in the past." she muttered, placing her head in her hands and sighing.

She felt his fingers dig into her shoulder blades, massaging them lightly, "It isn't _all_ your fault love. I should've been more persistent with you. I should've never let you done this even if it meant complicating things between us." he supplied. She looked at him, shaking her head lightly.

"No Killian this is my blunder. I should've taken what you said more seriously." she said, averting her gaze to the door. The ringing bell reverberated in her ears like a piercing banshee as she watched the trio leave.

~X~

Regina stared at the mirror, black kohl eyeliner running down her ruddy cheeks. She swore under her breath, berating herself for being foolish enough to believe that she could ever find happiness.

Underneath it all, she was still a selfish and cruel woman who'd taken much by destroying many. Who did she think she was in believing she _deserved_ anything less than what she was receiving now?

Regina bit her lip until she could taste the tang of iron on her tongue, reminding her of the bitterness still festering in her cold black heart. She wanted to rip out her heart and crush it, to be free of this unimaginable pain, but she couldn't. The only thing stopping her was _him._ Henry was the only light that remained within her sea of darkness.

She thought she had found that light in Robin but that flame had quickly extinguished when _Miss. Swan_ had came parading over to her, ready to introduce her _honored_ guest. She had plotted against her. How naïve was she to trust the _savior?_ The very one who had tried to keep Henry from her.

Regina took a long unsteady breath, forcing back fresh tears. She growled angrily before sending her fist flying into the looking glass. Thousands of opaque shards danced around her like the fairy dust Tinker Bell had sprinkled on her, the night she'd found _the man with the lion tattoo._

Crimson liquid cascaded down her porcelain skin, but she could feel nothing except the brokenness resonating inside her heart. She collapsed in a heap on the tiled floor, crying tears no one would ever see.

~X~

"Hey where's mom?" Henry inquired sleepily to his grandparents. Mary Margret and David had prepared pancakes and were eating breakfast while Neal slept soundly.

"She met up with Hook early this morning. She didn't say when she would be back. Why don't you call up Regina and see how she's doing?" Mary Margret suggested.

"Yeah that's a great idea since we haven't really got to spend any time together." Henry returned, heading back to his room.

He grabbed his cellphone, dialing the only other number he knew by heart besides Emma's. He frowned when it went straight to voicemail. He ended the call, dressing quickly, a feeling of foreboding settling over him.

"I'll see you guys later!" Henry told his grandparents before dashing out the door.

Henry made the short trek to the Mill's mansion. He banged heavily on the door but got no answer. He knocked harder but there was still no answer. There was definitely something wrong. He scratched his head trying to remember where she hid the spare key. Once he finally found it , he jammed the key into the lock, forcing it open.

"Mom!" he called out to the silent mansion after closing the door behind him. He got no answer. He rushed to her bedroom, horror stricken when he found her lying in a pool of blood. Glass surrounded her limp body filling him with dread.

"Mom!" Henry shook her gently, but he got no response. He pulled his phone out, quickly dialing the hospital.

"Yes this is Henry Mills! I need an ambulance to come quickly to the Mill's estate! My mom is unconscious, and I don't know what's wrong with her! She's all bloody and there's glass all over the room!" Henry finished before being reassured that an ambulance would arrive shortly.

"Hang on mom…" Henry respired, brushing raven locks from her face, trying his best not to cry.

~X~

Robin stared down at his snoozing wife, sunlight filtering through the blinds, illuminating her angelic face. He brushed a tendril of hair behind her ear. She stirred slightly but didn't wake. He sighed, at the tumulus emotions flowing through his heart. He'd finally made peace with himself over Marian's death and moved on with his life. His mine lingered on Regina's passionate kisses and the feeling of how immaculate she felt pressed against him.

Robin massaged his temples in frustration. What was he going to do about Regina? He loved her, truly loved her, didn't he? Being reunited with Marian didn't change what he felt for the former Evil Queen, just complicated them.

He stared at Marian, beautiful, naïve, and innocent. She was gentle and soft to the touch, easy to love. She was the noble choice, and he always did the noble thing. But what If the noble decision wasn't the right one for him? He couldn't stand the thought of hurting either woman but as much as Robin hated to admit it, Marian _wasn't_ supposed to be here. He'd said goodbye to her years ago, welcoming a new love into his heart.

He and Regina were destined for 'true love' the green fairy had told him. But where did that leave Marian? She was completely helpless in this world, like a newborn lamb learning to walk. He couldn't just leave her behind. It was his responsibility to navigate through this new world with her. He just wasn't sure if he would be staying around once she got adjusted.

The feelings he held for this warm hearted woman, he'd fell for long ago didn't ring true anymore. When he loved Marian, he was in a different time and place in his life, but he'd let her go many years ago. They were but a dim flicker contrasted with what he felt for Regina.

How was he going to do this? Robin didn't want to hurt either woman, but he knew someone was going to get hurt regardless. Someone's heart would break before it was all said and done. He needed to have a heart to heart with Marian about what he was feeling eventually, just not today. Today he would be the husband she'd widowed all those years ago. Today he would do the _noble_ thing and stay by her side, pretending everything was okay.

"Good morning…" she beamed, pulling him out of his disarray of thoughts. He smiled back, "Good morning to you too." he half smiled kissing her forehead gently.

She cupped his face in her hands, stroking his cheek with her thumb affectionately, "I've missed you so much Robin." she smiled, warm tears coming to her eyes.

"I've missed you too darling." he assured her, meeting her lips gently. She imparted a hungry kiss back to him, but he couldn't feel anything but the overwhelming guilt pooling inside of him, thinking only of _Regina_ the entire time.

~X~

Regina had been taken by ambulance to Storybrooke Memorial Hospital. She'd been immediately pumped with IV fluids before being taken back into surgery. She'd cut her hand up badly. Henry slumped in a chair, in the waiting area. He'd called his grandparents after fruitlessly calling Emma fourteen different times without any answer. David was on his way to the hospital, while Mary Margret stayed home with Baby Neal.

Dr. Whale entered the waiting room, bringing Henry out of his dazed stupor. "Is my mom going to be okay!?" he blurted out anxiously.

"Calm down Henry…She's going to be just fine. You're lucky that you found her when you did. She'd lost quite a bit of blood. We also surgically removed about twenty pieces of glass from her arm. She just came out of surgery and is in recovery now. I just wanted to let you know that she made it through surgery just fine. She's probably still recovering from the anesthesia, but I'll let you know when she wakes up." Dr. Whale assured him, clasping his shoulder tightly.

"Thank you Dr. Whale." Henry sighed, relieved by the news. The nausea churning in his stomach, dissipated slightly. He perked up when he noticed David enter the waiting area, paper bag in hand.

"Hey is everything okay?" the prince inquired, hugging his grandson tightly.

"Yeah mom just got out of surgery. She's in recovery now, so it will be awhile before I can go back and see her. Have you heard anything from Emma? I've called her like a hundred times!" Henry sighed deflated, taking the thermos of hot cocoa and sesame bagel from the bag.

"I haven't heard anything from her either…She should be turning up soon though." he reassured the almost thirteen year old boy.

Henry took a large bite of his bagel, after throwing back a large sip of cocoa. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, the hot liquid scalding his throat slightly, but he didn't complain. David sat in the chair beside him.

"Do they know what happened to Regina?" David inquired, cutting through the frustrated silence that had formed between them.

"When I found mom she was in a pool of blood. She was cut up pretty bad. There was all this glass around her, so I assume the mirror broke. I'm going to ask her when they let me go back there." he responded, his stomach clenching at the horrible scene he'd encountered earlier that morning.

"You're a brave kid Henry…I'm very proud of you." David praised, squeezing his hand with fatherly affection.

"Thanks grandpa." Henry half smiled, pushing back the unsettling feeling of almost losing another parent. He'd lost his _dad._ He didn't know what he would do if anything ever happened to any of his _mothers._

**A/AN: Well there's the first part. The next part will deal with the aftermath with Regina's accident. We will get to see some Regina/Henry moments and perhaps an Outlaw will be making his way to the hospital. Will he have the courage to call it quits with Marian or keep playing the "noble" hero? Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Truest Believer**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Truest Believer**

**A/AN: Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites. Enjoy the latest chapter! I'm not sure how long this is going to be yet but anyways enjoy!**

Regina awoke to the distinct sound of beeping. She opened her eyes hazily, taking in her surroundings. She lifted her right arm, wincing in pain. The arm was bandaged with a long strip of gauze while her left arm occupied an IV. She wondered how she'd gotten here. Who had found her, and what caused her to black out?

The events from the previous night swarmed foggily within her mind. She noticed a call button beside her bed. She pushed it, in hopes that she could get some water. Her throat was parched and any liquid would've been welcoming at the moment. She pushed the button, settling back against her pillow weakly.

Moments later a nurse entered the room. She walked to her bedside, a warm small occupying her lips. "Ms. Mills, it's good to see that your awake. Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked. Regina looked up at her dazedly, feeling the remaining effects of the anesthesia wearing off.

"A glass of water would be nice." the former evil queen supplied.

"I'll get right on that." the nurse said, taking a pink cup off the table. She exited the room and moments later returned with a cup full of ice water. Regina took it from her, gulping it down greedily.

"Would you like some more?" the nurse offered, taking Regina's cup. "Yes please." she returned, relaxing once more as she watched the nurse leave. She was surprised when Dr. Whale walked in moments later.

"How are you feeling Regina?" he inquired, clipboard in hand.

"Fine what are you doing here?" she demanded, pulling the sheet tighter over her body. She was never keen on the womanizing doctor and didn't want him fantasizing about her since the hospital garb didn't leave much to the imagination.

"I just came in to check and see if you were awake. You've only been out of surgery half an hour. You know Henry saved your life." he said, catching her off guard.

"What do you mean Henry saved my life? What does he have to do with any of this?' she interrogated, the thought of her son finding her in such a horrendous state, making her stomach feel queasy.

"Apparently he went by your house because you wouldn't answer your phone and found you in a pool of blood. He called the hospital and told them to send you an ambulance because you were unconscious. You're very lucky Regina. You lost a lot of blood and if Henry hadn't come by, you probably wouldn't have survived. We pulled twenty pieces of glass out of your right hand and arm. You'll have stitches for a few weeks and then you'll come back in to have them removed." he explained causing her heart to clench with pain.

"Is he here? Can I see him?" she inquired hoping to have a talk with her son. He probably thought she was crazy and wouldn't want anything else to do with after this. She was probably still the unstable parent in his eyes.

"Yeah he's been here since you went in for surgery. I'll go and get him if you want to see him." he told her, and she nodded. Regina wanted nothing more than to hold onto the one person that was still anchoring her. If anything _ever_ happened to Henry, then she would have no problem taking her heart out and crushing it. He was _all_ she was living for now.

Regina watched Dr. Whale leave the room. She stared at the monitor that measured her heart rhythm. Maybe she would take out her heart and hide it away somewhere. She didn't know if she could deal with the pain of heartbreak. After Daniel died, she did her best to numb the pain. She survived but this was torture. There's no way that Robin could still want her after being reunited with his wife. She couldn't mean that much to him. Everything was complete in his life again. He and Marian could be a family and raise their son together.

"Mom!" she was pulled from her disarray of thoughts when she heard Henry's voice. He ran to her, embracing her gently. She pulled him close, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Henry…" she whispered, stroking his tearstained cheeks.

"Mom are you okay?" he inquired, genuinely concerned for her well being. She didn't want to pull him into her endless cycle of betrayal. She could easily lie to him, but she'd been lying to him his entire life. He deserved to know the truth. He was old enough to know.

"No Henry I'm not okay…My heart is broken." she sighed averting her gaze, ashamed to look at him. She was startled when she reached out, touching the side of her cheek affectionately.

"Mom you can tell me _anything_." he reassured her. She swallowed hard, meeting his gaze. Her son's warm brown eyes caressed the frayed edges of her soul.

"It could complicate things." she objected, trying to dissuade him.

"It doesn't matter. I _need_ to know." he pleaded with big brown eyes. Regina sighed, clenching the sheets with her hands, trying to calm her nerves.

"It's okay mom…I'll understand." he said, squeezing her hand lightly. She nodded, taking a deep breath before beginning her tale.

"A long time ago when I was very young, Tinker Bell came to me. She could see that I was unhappy being married to Snow White's father, King Leopold. She told me that she could help me find true love again. She gave me some fairy dust which led me to a tavern. I found a man with a lion tattoo, but I was too scared to approach him. I ran away and continued down my path of destruction, embracing the darkness inside me fully. I gave up on finding true love again. I cast the curse that Rumplestiltskin gave me, and we all arrived here. My heart was still empty though, so I went to Mr. Gold asking him to procure a child for me. He found you, and I adopted you. After your mother came to town and broke the curse, I continued down this path of self loathing, trying to make everyone miserable around me. I started seeing things differently after you were abducted and taken to Neverland. After we saved you from Pan, I had to send you away. That was the hardest thing I ever had to do." she breathed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she recounted the tale.

"It's okay mom…Keep going.. _."_ He urged her gently. She inhaled deeply, "After we all got sent back to the Enchanted Forest, I took out my heart. I was going to hide it because giving you up was just too painful for me to bear. Snow found me and talked me out of it. Suddenly a flying monkey swooped down and tried to attack me. Robin saved us. I was very indifferent to him at first. He was impulsive, always worming his way into my plans." she seethed feeling the painful emotion of betrayal encase her heart.

"I just couldn't get rid of him so I decided to humor him. I let him into my space and after returning to Storybrooke, he continued to infiltrate my life. We were searching at Zelena's farmhouse one day when I seen the tattoo. I ran away without giving him an explanation because I was afraid of the consequences. I was afraid to open up my heart to love, to let him in and see the real me. Despite turning over a new leaf, my heart was still black. I was sure that would send him running. But no matter what, he never saw me as evil. I gave him my heart, believing I could be happy _until_ your mother went back in the past. She brought Marian back, and I don't understand _why_ she did it. I can't wrap my mind around it unless she truly doesn't want me to be happy. Now I'm alone again. I'll _always_ be alone." she admitted, reveling in her fears. She placed her head in her hands, a dam of tears breaking loose.

Henry wrapped his arms around his adoptive mother clinging to her tightly, "Mom you'll never be alone. I swear to you that I'll always be here to take care of you. In fact as soon as you're discharged from the hospital, I'm coming to stay with you." he proclaimed kissing her forehead affectionately.

She pulled away, astounded by his words, "Henry I can't let you do that. Emma would never let it stand."

"I don't care what she thinks. It's getting way to crowded at the Charmings anyway. Besides I miss my old room." he grinned boyishly, melting her heart.

"I love you Henry." she said smiling through her tears.

"I love you to mom, and I promise you that _everything_ will work out." he assured her, and she tried to believe him. He did have the heart of the _truest_ believer after all.

**A/AN: That's all for now! The next chapter will be about Robin coming to the hospital to see Regina…How well do you think it will go over? Also Henry has a little confrontation with Emma..If you have any suggestions or would like to see something special happen in this fic then let me know! I'm always open to suggestions and this is my first OQ fic so you guys are probably better trained with this pairing than I am! Review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What the Heart Wants**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**What the Heart Wants**

**A/AN: This stoey is being republished because it got deleted, so I'm sorry if you're seeing it for a second time. Another review would be nice though! Enjoy!**

Killian had noticed how Emma was berating herself for messing up the past, so he decided to book them reservations at the _Enchanted Rose._ It was the most expensive restaurant in Storybrooke, but he and Emma had never been on an official date before. He finally convinced her when he told her that it would clear her mind if they took a little break. They'd been tailing the Wicked Witch ever since he brought her _home_ and that didn't even include their _little_ venture to the past.

Emma emerged from the bathroom moments later, wearing a red sequined gown that he'd convinced her to buy from Modern Fashions. The dress accented her curves quite nicely. Killian felt his jaw drop when he noticed how ethereal she looked. Red was definitely her color and it reminded him of the gown she'd worn back in the Enchanted Forest to King Midas's ball.

"You look simply ravishing swan." he remarked, drinking her all in. She smiled doing a little twirl for him, "Like what you see?" she inquired with a grin.

"Always." he affirmed, taking her hand and kissing it. He was dressed in a suit that she had convinced him to buy, ditching his pirate attire for the night. They entwined their fingers before walking out the door of Granny's Inn.

Killian tucked a heavy coat around her shoulders and led her outside to her car. After helping her inside, he took his seat on the passenger side. He would have driven them there, but he'd yet accommodated himself to the ways of travel in this new world. Perhaps, he could coax Emma into teaching him one day.

"Do you have any idea where your going?" he inquired, and she nodded, giving him a smile out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yes I know where the Enchanted Rose is. I just can't believe I'm actually going through with this." she muttered, running her fingers through her long blond tresses. She parked the beetle in the very vacant parking lot.

"Swan we need to take a break, and I promise you that this will take your mind off things." he added, giving her one of his most charming smiles.

"I suppose it can't hurt…I can't believe I left my phone back at home. Henry's going to kill me." she muttered at the thought of something going wrong while she was out _joyriding._

"Swan the boy is fine…Now it's time to let go and relax." he said, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"All right…One night out surely can't hurt anything." she muttered, staring at her manicured nails. He had treated her to so many things she hadn't taken the time to do for herself in the last few years. He'd gotten her a dress, paid for her manicure, and gotten reservations to this very expensive restaurant.

"That's the spirit Swan…Let's go inside shall we?" he inquired to the blond haired beauty.

"Lead the way." she affirmed, watching him get out of the car, making his way to the driver's side. He held her door open like any gentleman would. He took her hand gently in his own, shutting the door behind her. They walked towards the entrance. Emma clung to his arm securely waiting for a Latino woman wearing kohl black eyeliner to seat them.

"Do you have a reservation?" she inquired in her thick accent to the couple.

"Yes it's under Jones." Killian supplied. The hostess nodded in the direction of a man standing by the stairway entrance to the second floor, "Javier will take you to the second floor."

"Wait why are we dining on the second floor?" Emma inquired to the pirate with a raised brow.

"Because my dear, I made us a reservation." he winked, leading them in Javier's direction like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I bet it cost a fortune to even rent one of those rooms." Emma protested, but he just shrugged, "Cost isn't an option when it comes to you Swan." .They followed their host up the stairs to the second floor. He led them to a room with a single table, balcony view, with lots of fairytale artwork that adorned the walls.

"Please take your time and press this buzzer when you're ready to order." Javier instructed in his thick Spanish accent, placing a red button on their table. Killian pulled out a chair for her and then seated himself. They thumbed through their menus, trying to decide on their first course.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Emma quizzed, waving her hand, gesturing towards the garnished atmosphere.

"Because I care about you Swan." he admitted, clasping her hand in his from across the table.

"I don't know what to say." she was speechless by his kindness, feeling her eyes well up with tears. She usually wasn't a crier, but he'd traded the Jolly Roger for her! It was his home, and yet she meant more to him than it.

"Just promise me you'll have a good time tonight and forget everything weighing on your mind." Hook responded, brushing his thumb over her knuckles.

"I can do that." she assured him. He smiled fondly at her, studying the blond ringlets that framed her face, "Order whatever you want." he insisted pulling away from her, and picking back up his menu.

Emma settled on a Romaine salad that consisted of blue cheese, pecans, and maple vinaigrette while Killian decided he wanted a scrumptious ribeye marinated in Jack Daniel's rum. It was always about the rum with him.

Emma pushed the lettuce around in her salad, trying to secure just the right amount on her fork for a proper bite. She watched Killian cut his steak into smaller bites. Juice ran down his beard from the steak. She couldn't help but snicker at his pirate mannerisms. Some things never changed.

"Is something wrong swan?" Hook inquired, putting away his steak knife. He stared at Emma with one of his more serious gazes. She couldn't help but burst out laughing at his glance.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something that happened back in New York." she lied quickly.

"Would you like to try again swan?" he smirked, giving her an amused glance.

"What do you mean?" she comeback defensively, her upper lip protruding a bit.

"You stick your upper lip out every time you lie, so I figured this time was no different." he half smiled with a sly look playing in his eyes, like a fox about to pounce on a rabbit.

Emma was floored by how well he picked up on her subtle habits so easily, but she smirked nonetheless, "You try to be charming, yet your manners compare well to proper pirate etiquette." She ducked when he threw one of his grape tomatoes in her direction.

"Killian are you throwing food? You'll get us kicked out!" she hissed, appalled by his childish behavior.

"I paid enough money to rent this room for the _entire_ night, so I don't expect to be disturbed unless I press that buzzer." he smirked, sauntering towards her. Emma was surprised when he pulled her to her feet, leading her towards a vacant spot in the room that a chandelier hung above.

"What are you doing?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Care for a dance milady?" Killian inquired, stepping away from her before taking a reverent bow. He offered her his hand and she shyly took it.

"Just like we did back at the ball?" she inquired as he took both of her hands, pulling her forward.

She twirled in a circle before facing him again, "Yes I find dancing with you to my liking." he chortled in a playful voice. She held out her right hand and he followed her in a circinate motion.

They stopped with both of their hands held out, facing each other. "I had no idea that it pleased you so much ." she replied following his lead. Killian held onto Emma's hand tightly afraid that if he let go that she would slip through his grasp in wisps of smoke. He felt like he was lost within a wonderful dream that he would awaken from in any moment. They turned opposite of each other switching hands, never unfastening their gazes from one another.

"Anything that involves you _pleases_ me." he grinned as they followed each other in a synchronized motion.

"Stop…Now you're just trying to flatter me." Emma winked as they spun some more before he picked her up gracefully in his arms, relishing the feeling of holding this beautiful woman.

"Am I good dancer then?" Hook inquired , twirling her around in his arms some more, holding onto her tightly, just lingering in the moment.

"You're the best partner I could ask for." Emma assured him, reaching up to caress his cheek.

He shuddered in delight, holding her hand against his cheek. He deposited her back onto the ground, pulling her flush against him. She felt so immaculate as every curve of her body molded into his.

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his arms around her waist, swaying contently. He peered into her green eyes, and she smiled etching closer to him. In a moment their lips met and all was right in the world. He tangled his fingers through her hair. She was surprised when he hoisted her in his arms, twirling her around.

"Wow what was that for…?" she asked shyly when he deposited her back onto the ground.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." he smiled, tucking a lock of blond hair behind her ear, "I have something for you. he stated. Emma raised her eye curiously as she watched him stick his hand into one of his suit pockets.

He pulled out a thin black box in his hands with an intricate silver calligraphy pasted on the front, "Close your eyes and turn around." he command. She did as she was told. "Open them." he instructed fastening the clasp to her necklace.

Emma looked down, flabbergasted at the sight before her. She intricately touched the golden swan shaped necklace that dangled from a matching chain.

"Killian….I can't accept this…It must have cost a fortune." she stammered, overwhelmed by the value of such a necklace.

"You are my fortune Swan…I spent many years trying to fill this gaping hole in my heart. I never thought I could love again after I lost Milah, until I met you. I knew from the beginning that we had a connection. I wanted to be a better man for you and win your heart the honorable way. I wanted to show you that there was more to me than just a pirate. You made me want to go back to the very best part of myself. I know that I can't replace what you had with Neal, and I know that he'll always hold a special place in your heart as Milah will with me. I want to explore what we have and see where it goes, if you'll have me that is." he admitted, emotion flashing in his eyes.

She threw her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair overwhelmed by his sentiment, "I would like that…" she smiled, warming his heart before she kissed him breathless again.

~X~

The phone in the Inn began to ring. Robin picked it up, running his fingers through his hair agitatedly at being disturbed from his nap. Marian and Roland were both curled up beside him when he answered the call.

"Hello?" he mumbled groggily into the receiver, rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"Robin it's little John…I hate to bother you, but I just wanted to let you know that Regina's in the hospital. She had some kind of accident this morning, and Henry found her. They said she almost didn't make it." John told the outlaw.

"What do you mean she had an accident? Is she going to be okay?" Robin questioned, panic filling his voice, causing Marian to stir beside him.

"Yeah she's going to be fine, but I wanted to let you know regardless. Look I know that you're trying to figure things out with Marian, but you can't just push Regina away. She gave you her heart, and you're going to have to make a decision. You need to come clean with Marian about Regina, and you need to let _her_ go if you're going to start anew with Marian." John instructed, trying to sound like a love expert.

"Look John…Things are complicated…The woman I loved with all my heart has walked back into my life again…How can I just let that go?" Robin sighed to his best friend.

"I'm not saying that you should, but I think that if you care anything about Regina, then you need to show her that you do. She's heartbroken, and she deserves better than this. You need to talk to her." he commanded, and Robin sighed, looking at Marian, snoozing peacefully beside him.

"Fine…I'll see what I can do. Thanks for telling me John." Robin said, before hanging up the phone. He slipped out of bed, scribbling a note for Marian that he would be back shortly. He pulled on his jacket and boots before making his way out the door.

~X~

Regina flipped through the TV channels aimlessly, trying to find something decent to watch. Every channel that she flipped to was featuring a romantic movie or someone heartbroken with unrequited love. She settled on some _I Love Lucy_ reruns, averting her gaze to the door. Her jaw dropped when she noticed Robin standing there with a banquet of flowers.

"Hi…" he respired, giving her a small smile.

"Hey…" she remarked shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously, her heart beating zealously for him.

"These are for you…" he said, referring to the dozen or so red roses in his hand.

"Thank you, but you _shouldn't_ have." she remarked, a hint of bitterness laced in her voice. She looked at her hands because she knew that if she stared at him too long that she would fall apart.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." he supplied, scratching the back of his head nervously. He placed the banquet of roses on the bed side table before approaching her.

"I'm fine thanks, but we both know that you shouldn't be here." she sighed, avoiding his gaze. She decided to focus on a smudge of wallpaper instead. She thought about obliterating it with her magic, freeing her of these frustrations.

"Regina I hope you know this isn't easy for me…Marian was the love of my life, and I finally made peace with myself when it came to her death. You put the pieces of my heart back together, and I can't just forget about what we had. I'm elated that she's come back to me for Roland's sake. He deserves to get to know his mother, but I'm not the same man I was when I fell in love with her. I can't just abandon Marian because she doesn't know how to navigate through this world, but I also can't leave you either. I want to be with you Regina…I love you." he admitted, pouring his heart out to her.

Regina looked up, meeting his gaze. Her heart clenched from his bold declaration. The old Regina would have selfishly tore him away from his family, but she wasn't the _same_ person anymore.

"Robin I can't just rip you away from your _second_ chance at true love. If Daniel could be brought back to me and things could be as they once were, then I can't say that I wouldn't try and have another chance at love with him. Your family is finally complete, and you _should_ go back to them." she said ripping her eyes away from him painfully.

"Regina…I-" but she cut him off.

"Just go Robin! If you stay then it'll just complicate things! Don't let me stand in your way of happiness!" she yelled,caught off guard when his lips trapped hers in a heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pouring every emotion into the kiss. She knew it wasn't right but her heart still _wanted_ him, even if she couldn't keep him. She would pretend that all was right with the world and that nothing would stand in the way of their happiness.

~X~

Henry sat at the kitchen table, staring tiredly at the clock. It was already fifteen minutes after eleven. He should've been in bed over an hour ago, but he decided that he was going to set up until she got home. He stood in formation when he heard the lock in the door click.

Emma pushed the door open, still, dressed in her sequined red gown, drunk from love. Her lips were still swollen from his kiss, while his aftershave lingered on her skin. Henry watched his mom walk into the kitchen, a goofy grin plastered on her face. He'd never seen that look on her face before, but she was vibrant.

"Mom where were you?" Henry inquired gaining her attention.

"Killian and I went out on a date…Why is everything okay?" she asked, oblivious to his growing frustrations.

"No mom everything isn't all right! I've been trying to call you ALL day! Regina went to the hospial-"

"What? Did she have too many poison apples?" she interrupted him with her dry humor.

"No actually she's not okay! I found her in a pool of blood with glass all around her! She could've died. Do you know why she had an accident? Because she's heart broken! She told me that you brought Marian back from the past with you! Why did you have to mess with her true love like that!? I actually thought that she was actually going to get a chance at happiness, but you blew it!" he fumed, pointing his finger at her accusingly.

"And I'm really sorry about that, but Regina was going to kill her! I couldn't just let her die!" Emma defended, the air leaving her lungs.

"No mom! You did what was convenient for you! You never thought about the consequences of your decision." He comeback until she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"No Henry I did the right thing which is something Regina isn't capable of! Don't tell me that you've actually bought into this reformed nonsense. It won't last! She'll go back to being the evil queen, and I want you to stay away from her!" she commanded filling him with anger.

"I won't stay away from her! In fact I'm moving back in with her once she gets released from the hospital. And your wrong about her! She has changed!" he remarked, before running to his room and slamming the door.

Emma let the weight of her son's words settle within her mind. What had she done? She wasn't herself. It was unlike her to yell at Henry like that, especially when he'd did nothing wrong. She ran her fingers through her hair agitatedly. She convinced herself that her behavior was from lack of sleep before she fell onto the mattress, to exhausted to change clothes, falling into a restless sleep.

**A/AN: And that's the end of that chapter…Marian and Robin have a heart to heart in the next chapter. Will he and Regina work through their problems and find a happy ending? One possibly two more chapters to go! Review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Decisions**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Decisions**

**A/AN: Snow gives Emma some sound advice about Henry, and Regina is released from the hospital. This is probably the second to last chapter. I'm not sure yet.**

Robin returned home several hours later with a heavy heart. He had stayed with Regina until visiting hours were over. He walked into his rented room at Granny's Inn. He made sure that he slid the key in the door silently, hoping he didn't wake Marian. When he stepped inside, she was standing there waiting for him. Her arms were crossed loosely under her chest.

"We need to talk." she whispered softly, pointing to the door. He looked over her shoulder to see Roland snoozing soundly on the bed.

"All right." he nodded, opening the door. They walked out into the hallway, and he turned to face her. He felt his heart clench in his chest, her soft brown eyes boring into him.

"Where were you this afternoon Robin? You were gone for a really long time. I don't want us to keep secrets from one another. You can tell me anything." she assured him, and he sighed feeling the speech he'd prepared for her fading away. The mantra he'd recited the entire way back, forgotten.

He took her hands in his own, gazing gently into her eyes, "After you passed away, I was alone for a really long time. I thought of you often, and I could never bring myself to move on. Many years passed, and a curse was cast that brought most of the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest to this world. Twenty-eight years passed and time stood still in both worlds. Some time after the curse was broken, all the inhabitants of our land returned. A witch named Zelena had overtaken our lands and it turned out she was Regina's sister. I never seen eye to eye with Regina, but I was always trying to help her. Another curse was cast, and we returned to this world, our memories from the past year were gone. We had no idea what had happened or who had cursed us until Regina broke the spell when she returned her son Henry's memories. Zelena tried to create a time spell and one of the ingredients was Regina's heart. Regina defeated her, and I helped return her heart, but Marian she also returned my heart. I said goodbye to you a long time ago, and I never thought I would ever see you again. Emma and Killian went back into the past, and you accidentally got roped into all of this…I wanted you to come back to me for so long, and I'm glad you did. The only problem is that I've given my heart to Regina. She loves me and I love her. You've got to understand how hard this for me…I promise you that I'll help you anyway I can. I'll help you get established in this world, and I'll make sure your always taken care of. I just can't be with you…I'm not the same man you fell in love with all those years ago. I need you to understand." he explained, pulling away from her slightly.

Marian paused, letting his words sink in. She looked at him a long time unable to formulate a response. "Please Marian say something…" Robin pleaded after the silence lingered on for several minutes.

"I don't understand how you could love someone so vile and evil as Regina…She took so many lives including my own…Did you know that Robin? Do you realize the woman you claim to love imprisoned me for helping Snow White!? She was going to have me burned at the stake! I'm sure she would've succeeded if I hadn't been brought from the past…" Marian retorted, her words burning him to the core. Yes, Regina had been evil at one time, but she had imprisoned his wife? How was the possible?

"You're speechless I see…Well you can go back to that murderess if you want to, but you're not staying here! I can't be with a man who's heart is divided so think it through because you'll have to live with the decision you make!" she spat before slamming the door in his face.

He stared at the door for a very long time, feeling more confused than ever by this new revelation. Was Regina the reason why Marian had died? If that was true then he wasn't sure if he could be with her either. He did love the queen, but could he truly forgive the woman who stole the love of his life away, leaving his son motherless? He sighed, running his fingers through his hair agitatedly. He walked down the stairs, through the dimly lit streets of Storybrooke until he came to the sole establishment that stayed open all night long. Robin walked through the double doors to the Rabbit Hole. He took a seat at the bar, placing his head in his hands.

"Rough night bud?" inquired the bartender who was polishing a glass.

"You have no idea…Give me the hardest thing you've got." he muttered, wishing to forget the two women currently occupying his mind for the night.

"Coming right up." the bartender supplied, beginning to mix up his drink.

"Robin what are you doing here?" the familiar voice of one of his Merry Men resounded behind him. He turned around to meet the eyes of his most faithful companion, Little John.

"Oh John it's only you…I heeded your advice but it only made things worse." Robin respired, nursing the drink the bartender placed in front of him.

John plucked the drink out of Robin's hands and set it beside him, "We both know that drinking your problems away isn't the answer. It's best just to face them." John scolded. Robin rolled his eyes at his younger comrade.

"So what happened?" John inquired, etching closer to the Outlaw.

"I went to the hospital to visit Regina, and I've come to the realization that I still love her, despite the fact that Marian has come back to me. I said goodbye to her a long time ago and made peace with her death. I told Marian the truth about my feelings, but she started spouting off about how Regina imprisoned her and sentenced her to die. I just don't know how I feel about that. I mean I don't love Marian anymore, but if Regina really did all of those terrible things, then she's the reason why I lost Marian in the first place. Marian might still be here if it wasn't for her. What should I do John?" he groaned beating his head against the table.

"Well for starters you should stop or you're going to give yourself a concussion." John pointed out, and Robin sighed sitting upright on the barstool.

"In all seriousness though John, What do you suggest?" he asked his friend, hoping he had the solution to his problems.

"Perhaps, Regina is the reason why Marian died but it's in the _past._ We all know that she's changed, and I'm sure you've seen a side of her that she keeps from the rest of us. The fact is she's your _true_ love or that's what you've been saying all along. Marian was your first love, but you lost her. The only reason why she's even here is because Emma accidentally changed the past. The fact is that you've not loved Marian in a very long time. I mean you still love her, but you're not in love with her. It will take her some time, but she will eventually come around. You can hold Regina's past against her or choose to forgive her. The choice is yours." John surmised, clapping him on the shoulder.

Robin watched the burly man walk towards the pool table. He picked up a stick, breaking up the balls. He motioned for him to come over, so he did. He had a lot that he had to make peace with before he started a relationship with anyone. He knew that Regina would understand. Tonight he would play a meaningless game of pool with an old friend, forgetting about what tomorrow held for just a moment.

~X~

Emma awoke with a splitting headache. She sauntered into the kitchen, hoping an aspirin and a cup of coffee would alleviate it. She noticed Mary Margret was already sitting at the table reading the morning paper.

"What time is it?" Emma muttered, taking a cup from the cabinet, filling it with brew.

"It's a little after nine. I just put Neal back down for a nap. David and Henry went to the hospital this morning to pick up Regina. She's being released today." Mary Margret supplied, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Yeah that's what I was afraid of." Emma mumbled, sitting adjacent from her mother.

"What's wrong Emma?" Mary Margret inquired, motherly concern flashing in her eyes.

Emma sighed, "I came home last night after my date with Killian, and I kind of mouthed off to Henry when he confronted me about ruining Regina's true love. I told him that she would never change, and I really upset him. He told me that he's moving back in with Regina after she's released."

She placed her head in her hands. Mary Margret pat her daughter's hand comfortingly, "Well Emma you definitely should apologize to Henry, but I actually don't think it would hurt if he did stay with her for a little while. You and I both know that Regina would never hurt Henry. She really missed him when we were back in the Enchanted Forest. She even tried to pull out her own heart and bury it to numb the pain, but I convinced her not to. It will take some time for Regina to forgive you but keeping Henry from her will only make it worse. Give them time to bond. She really _needs_ him right now."

Emma looked up, surprised by her mother's wisdom, "I guess I can let him have some time with her. I just don't want him to hate me." she admitted. She had given him up all those years ago and now she didn't dare part from his side, but he was growing up. He had to make his own decisions, and she was just going to have to be okay with that.

"Oh Emma…Henry could never hate you." Mary Margret assured her, putting her mind at ease. All she wanted to do was apologize and right things between them. She knew that things between her and Regina would never be the same after her blunder, but she hoped they could reach a point of civility for Henry's sake.

~X~

David helped Regina out of the car on the passenger's side. Henry threw open the door of the backseat, coming to her opposite side, helping her walk up the steps. Regina defiantly wanted to tell them that she was _fine,_ but her pain medicine was making her feel unsteady. They finally made it to her upstairs bedroom. Luckily, she was already dressed in a pair of flannel pajamas. Henry had brought her before she was released from the hospital. She didn't think she could manage anything else but crawling into bed.

Regina made it into bed, and David tucked the covers around her petite frame. She wanted to call the Charming fellow a few choice words but her brain was too foggy to come up with a clever retort.

Henry grasped her hand in his smiling, "Mom, David is going to bring me back in a little while. I'm going to stay with you tonight and make sure you're okay."

Her son's words were a balm to the edges of her frayed soul. She'd lived an entire year without him, and she never thought she would see him again. She'd always taken care of him, but she found herself in a helpless situation, unable to care for herself. The thought of her twelve year old son wanting to stand by her brought joy to her heart and rest to her soul. She loved Robin but if he ever left her, she would heal. Henry was the only person she needed in her life to be happy for without him she was incomplete. He was the half to her whole.

"Hurry back sweet prince." she smiled goofily at him, causing him to smile. She'd never called him a prince before. The pain medication must be taking its toll on her.

"Get some rest mom." he said, kissing her brow softly, lulling her into a dreamless state.

"I really hope she's going to be okay." Henry told David on their drive back to the apartment.

"Your mother's a strong woman Henry. If anyone can get through this then it's her. You just be there to help her along the way." David said, pulling into the parking lot.

"I will and thanks Grandpa." Henry said before getting out of the vehicle. He followed David up the steps to their flat. After he pushed the door open, he was met by Emma's unexpected embrace.

"Mom what are you doing? I need air!" Henry sputtered, waving his hands for the full effect.

"I wanted to apologize about last night. I was way out of line, and I'm sorry for the things I said." Emma apologized, and Henry smiled.

"It's okay mom, but I'm still going to stay with Regina for awhile. She needs me, and I want to be there for her." Henry said.

"I understand, and I fully support your decision." Emma replied, moving back a few steps to give him some space.

"Thanks mom…I really appreciate it." he said before heading to his room to gather the essentials for an overnight stay.

"Will you be okay here by yourself David? I hate to leave Neal, but I don't think Henry's going to be able to help Regina with everything, and I want to be there for her too." Mary Margret inquired to her husband who was rocking their newborn son.

"It's fine mom…I'll help dad with the baby. It's the least I can do." Emma cut in, startling her.

"Thanks Emma…That's very thoughtful of you. Now I won't have to worry so much." she laughed causing her husband to give her "Areyouserious" look.

"You're a great father David but it will be good for Emma to give you a needed break now and then. It will be good for her to bond with her little brother too." Mary Margret added, giving Emma a wink.

"It feels good to be apart of an actual family." Emma smiled, putting her arms around her parent's shoulders. She'd grown up her entire life, wondering why her parents never wanted her. Now she was standing in their kitchen, while they doted over her little brother. Nothing could compare to the wholeness she felt inside.

**A/AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next one will probably be the last one or next to last one. I haven't decided yet, but I hope you'll all review. More Regina/Henry bonding in the next installment. Also Robin and Regina will have a much needed heart to heart about their past and how they'll both move on with their lives. Will it be together though? Stay tuned for the next installment! I'm also thinking about two alternate endings. Would anyone want to see that?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Epilogue**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**A/AN: I hope you enjoy the last installment of "Where We Began". Please Review!**

It had been three days since the accident, and Henry hadn't left her side. All of his things had been moved from Mary Marget and David's loft back into the mansion. Regina rested contently against her pillow with her eyes closed as she allowed him to serenade her with a story from his fairy tale book. She loathed that book at one time but now it brought her a sense of comfort. It was a part of the one person she loved most. Regina felt herself drifting off to sleep until a knock resounded from the door.

"I'll get it mom…I'm sure it's just Mary Margret with some lunch." Henry supplied. She nodded, opening her eyes. She watched him walk out of the room. She examined her bandaged arm, recounting the night of the accident.

The searing pain she felt in her heart from that night resurfaced. She swallowed hard trying not to dwell on it but it was still evident. She hadn't seen Robin since the night before she'd been released from the hospital.

They'd shared the most sorrowful kiss. It almost felt like goodbye, and Regina couldn't bear the thought of that. She gazed at the roses he'd gifted her with, sitting on her vanity. They were wilting just like her heart. Henry should've been enough, but he wasn't.

Everyone had true love it seemed, even the notorious imp was happily married. She shouldn't expect it just to fall in her lap though. She always had to fight for the things she wanted. She was either fighting with the Charmings for control or with Emma to let her see Henry. What was she fighting for now? Henry had willfully came with her. She should've believed long ago that he would have come back to the one person who would never willfully give him up.

She sighed, surprised to hear a knock on the door. She turned to see the outlaw standing in the doorway. She shyly pulled the covers over her. She felt naked in front of him, with her unmade face and ratty pajamas. This was who she became when she was behind closed doors, when she was just Regina and not the mayor of Storybrooke.

"Hello…" she said clearing her throat uncomfortably, averting her gaze.

"Hello yourself." Robin greeted her still standing in the doorway, watching her awkwardly.

"May I come in?" he inquired when she didn't say anything else.

"No one's stopping you." she remarked, with that typical sass to her voice, he'd come to love so much.

"Very well then…I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing…I thought we could chat a bit if you're up for it." he continued, taking the chair Henry had occupied earlier.

"I guess there's no use delaying the inevitable." she responded, swallowing back her insecurities. No matter what happened, she wouldn't let herself break in front of him.

"Regina….Marian and I have decided to split up. I thought that if she ever showed back up in my life that I would go on loving her like before but it turns out that isn't so. I still love her because she's Roland's mother and perhaps I always will in some way, but I'm not in love with her. I'm still very much in love with you if you want to know the truth." Robin confessed causing her heart to flutter.

"Yes well…I'm sure she's told you that I tried to kill her…I imprisoned her for helping Snow. I've did so many terrible things to so many people and that cannot be erased. I will _always_ continue to be the evil queen to most. I'm certain that I would've gone through with it if it weren't for Emma changing things." Regina confessed, putting back on the mask. She didn't _deserve_ him.

"Regina I'm certain that if we'd met in the past that things would've been different. You try to be this brash and fearsome woman and to many you are but to me you're just Regina, the woman I fell in love with, and the woman I'm still in love with." Robin admitted, taking her hand in his, kneeling beside the bed.

She looked up at him amazed by his words, "You mean that you still love me after everything I've done? Robin I'm the reason you lost Marian…" she replied softly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm not here to hold your past against you Regina, and you shouldn't either. There's nothing you could've done to make me stop loving you." he respired, brushing tears from her eyes.

"I love you Robin…" she smiled brokenly through her tears. He captured her lips in a gentle kiss, releasing every emotion he was holding back while assuring her that he would never leave. She was his choice and always would be.

Henry smiled from the doorway, closing the door gently behind him. He was truly happy for his mom. She deserved to be happy more than anyone he knew. Maybe now she could _finally_ have her happy ending.

On their one year anniversary Robin asked Regina to marry him. The wedding was small consisting of just the Charmings, Henry, Roland, and Robin's Merry Men. Archie officiated the ceremony. Snow was Regina's matron of honor, while Little John was Robin's best man.

Three years into their marriage, Regina became pregnant and gave birth to the daughter she'd always longed for. They decided to name her "Alina" which means light, to remind them that she was the product of their true love and a metaphor of the light they'd brought back into each other's lives.

Marian found her place at Storybrooke elementary school. She was hired on as the new kindergarten teacher. She adored the children, and they loved her. She eventually found love again and remarried. She and Robin continued to have a civil relationship for Roland. After a few years she and Regina were able to put their differences aside after a long heartfelt apology.

Emma and Regina returned to civility for Henry's sake, and they still had their spats from time to time but it never resulted in destroying anyone's property or apple trees in Regina's case. Henry loved both of his mother's, but as he grew older he gravitated more towards the woman who would sacrifice everything just to make him happy.

When Henry graduated from high school, he followed in his grandfather Gold's footsteps and became a lawyer. He graduated from Harvard law school and set up his practice in New York after marrying his high school sweetheart Grace.

The occupants of Storybrooke never returned to the Enchanted Forest, and Regina eventually gave up her seat of power to Belle's father Maurice. She'd lost the campaign, but she didn't even mind because that just gave her more time to spend with her family.

Regina realized that being in control of everyone and only caring about enacting your revenge never brought you true happiness. She discovered that you were never truly happy until you gave up that control and just lived your life carefree of what everyone else thought. As the years went by, the townsfolk dropped the evil moniker and just started calling her Regina. She was glad of that because that's all she truly ever wanted to be was herself. She lived _happily ever after._

**The End**

**A/AN: I hope you guys enjoyed that and it wasn't too rushed. I could draw this story out further if I wanted to but it was never meant to be a full blown fic. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
